In manufacturing filter type cigarettes, the filter material rod which ultimately provides the cigarette filter component generally is manufactured in a continuous operation involving the wrapping of a cohesive mass of filter material such as cellulose acetate fibers in a paper wrapping or filler confining sheath, the rod being manufactured as indicated on a continuous basis with the continuous rod subsequently being sectioned into finite lengths for employment in the cigarette making machines. Where as can, from time to time, occur such filter rod has been defectively manufactured and it is desired to reclaim the cellulose acetate filler material, it is necessary to remove the wrapping material therefrom. To do so can be a difficult operation particularly if damage to the filter material filler is to be avoided. It is also known to form a rod of filter material by encasing the cellulose acetate fibers within the paper wrapper but subsequently to remove the wrapper following the setting up or curing of the triacetin plasticizer which is employed to bond the cellulose acetate fibers at points of crossing to thereby produce a generally cylindrically shaped cohesive mass of cellulose acetate filter material. This procedure is employed in the manufacture of filter, cigarettes which are to be provided with dilution air intake capability in the region of the filter and it is desirable to lessen the resistance to ventilation air inflow by eliminating the filter wrap material as a barrier to such ventilation inflow.